User blog:Wassboss/Boba Fett ( Star wars) vs Six-six (Ben ten)
Last round the ODST proved they were the best (7-1) This round its Boba Fett: The Bounty hunter from star wars who has faced many deadly foes Vs Six-six: The purple armoured bounty hunter who hides his hideious face behind his armour Who is deadliest BobaFettMain2.jpg|Boba fett Vibroblade negwt.jpg|Vibro blade what foot spike may look like.jpg|Possible appearance of foot spikes ESBFettblaster.jpg|K-11 Blaster Pistol Concussionblaster.jpg|Grenade launcher V-1 thermal detonator.jpg|Thermal Detonator six-six.jpg|Six-six six firng guns and about to throw grenades.png|Six-six firing his energy pistol and about to throw some grenades six six toy showing energy blades.jpg|Six-six toy showing off its energy blade (left hand) and missile laucher (Right hand) six six unmasked and showing his teeth.jpg|Six-six' true face and teeth My personal edge goes to Boba fett. The enimies he has faced and his experiance will help him win. 'Battle ' Boba Fett is walking through an old abandoned ghost town. He has been hired by an unknown masked man to kill Benjamin Tennyson, holder of the all powerful omnitrix and bring back the omnitrix for his client. Boba Fett does not know where the boy is but he has tracked him too this ghost town. He spots a figure at the other end of the town and recognises him as the person he has been hired to take out. Boba fett ignites his jet pack and soars in to the air, quietly and quickly. He slowly approaches the young boy and stops a few feet from where he is standing. He slowly lowers out of the sky until his feet touch the ground and he silently unholsters his K-11 Blaster pistol. He levers it at his head and is about to fire until a large explosion sounds very near to his target. The Boy immediately slams his palm down onto the omnitrix. He transforms into a blue Velociraptor and speed off, leaving only a trail of dust behind him. “God Dammit” Fett mutters under his breath and looks around for the cause of the explosion. He spots another alien floating in midair and shouts to him. “Hey do you know where that explosion came from” he asks and the strange alien turns to face him. He says something back in a strange language and a missile launcher pops out of his wrist. Boba fett jumps to the side as 5 missiles spiral towards his previous position. They smash into the ground and make the same explosion that scared his target off. “Fine if you want to play it that way” Fett shout and takes out his blaster pistols and fires at the new threat. However Six-six’s armour absorbs most of the lasers and he fires another cluster of missiles which fett narrowly avoids. The famous bounty hunter decides to join six-six in the air and soars gracefully up to his opponent’s level. Seeing that his missiles will not be as effective now six-six takes out two energy pistols and fires at fett but his armour holds strong and the energy bullets bounce off his armour. Six-six gives up on this tactic and takes out two grenades. He takes out the pins and throws them at fett who easily dodges them and fires his Blaster pistols again, this time managing to badly damage six-six’s armour. Six-six realises that if this carries on then he will soon be killed. Sliding out his energy blade he flies straight at Fett and collides with him in midair. Fett shakes off the attack and dodges a swipe from energy blade. Taking out his Vibroblade he swings it at six-six, but it glances off his helmet. They continue this mid air knife fight until six-six disarms fett of his knife. He then thrusts his energy blade into the fett’s chest, but his armour means that it stops before touching flesh. He yanks it out and is about to go for another strike when fett kicks him in the face, shattering his mask and revealing his hideous face. This drives six-six into a rage and he flies right into Boba fett, smashing them both into the ground. Fett tries to block the many bites from six-six but his opponent is too fast and aggressive. He punches him in the face and kicks him with the boot spikes. This doesn’t stop six-six who lunges for fett again but this time fett is prepared. He catches the crazed bounty hunter on the chin with a brutal uppercut and sends him flying backwards and landing with a crack on his back. Fett quickly takes out a thermal detonator and hurls it at six-six before soaring off into the sky. Six-six growls and is about to give chase when the grenade goes off blowing him to kingdom come. Fett looks back at the explosion and smiles. “Too easy” he whispers to himself before continuing his chase of his target. Winner Boba fett Expert’s opinion Boba Fett won because while they were equal in weaponry his superior experience won him the day. This round ends on monday the 13th of september and next round its Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem) vs Captain Rex (Star wars) Category:Blog posts